


really

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson's pov, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Prompt Fic, mandatory makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: She's incredible.





	really

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telaryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/gifts).



> Written for the mandatory makeout prompt [SECRET] which Telaryn asked for. Hope you like it! :)  
> (Sorry it took me so long!!)
> 
> (Wrote this on mobile while on the train so I'm sorry in case there are more typos etc. than usual. I've been trying to embrace those, by the way, in general, haha.)

She's incredible. He wouldn't be able to explain how they ended up here if you asked him. There's not much space left in here with all the coats and jackets, but they're making it work. It feels like they've both been waiting forever for this to happen (they probably have). 

He doesn't think he's ever made love to anyone before without worrying about at least something, but oddly enough, his biggest worry right now is nothing more than hypothetically getting caught having sex in a closet, and with Daisy no less. 

The thought still feels as shocking and as miraculous as when she pulled him aside by his jacket after they'd landed, basically kissing him senseless. And while that was, very mildly put, a surprise (decidedly the biggest, most improbable and most important surprise of his life, he tells himself), kissing Daisy doesn't feel even one bit like something he shouldn't be doing, and neither do the smiles she gives him whenever they pause for air.

Her hands are in his hair, and her legs around his waist, his lips on her collarbone. Their spot doesn't allow for much noise, but her tiny sounds make him think he would probably faint if he could. It's wild, but when it's over, there are tears in his eyes, because this feels like it's _not_ over, because this, it has just begun, it feels like this was just the start, and the thought that Daisy might kiss him again some time makes him want to cry.

She's incredible. They stumble out of the closet like secret lovers you get to see in a movie, and his heart leaps. They exchange one look before parting ways in the corridor, and Daisy just says _yes_ , just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
